


butt text

by kyungpoop



Category: NCT (Band), SM Rookies
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Chatting & Messaging, Fluff and Crack, M/M, Texting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-28 01:40:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16231586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyungpoop/pseuds/kyungpoop
Summary: yeeta:sicheng I miss u I wanna eat yo booty------------------------------------There's a new boy in Yuta's physics class, and he might be in love.Sicheng's parents are relocated to Korea, and he's thrown into a new school, a new friend group, and a new life. The only thing keeping him sane is the idiot boy in his physics class who sends him a new innuendo every hour.





	1. prologue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> usernames:
> 
> dicksuck - donghyuck  
> yeeta - yuta  
> thotdestroyer2000 - renjun  
> doold - doyoung  
> chuglug - chenle  
> tree - jisung

**tyrannosaurus flex**

 

 _dicksuck:_  

hey gays, there's a moving truck across

the street from my house

 

do you think it's

 

a new classmate !!!!

 

_yeeta:_

!!!!!!!!! new neighbours

 

_thotdestroyer2000:_

i hope it's new friends, you guys suck.

 

specifically you. 

 

you suck dick, dicksuck.

 

_dicksuck:_

don't use my nAME AGAINST ME 

 

_doold:_

please get back to the topic at hand before

i throw some hands

 

_dicksuck:_

thats child abuse

 

_doold:_

i'd never birth something that hideous

 

_dicksuck:_

yeehaw emoji

 

ANYWAYS

 

i saw a middle aged dude and his ?wife

 

no sign of kids yet, but its a week before

school starts, so probably new kid.

 

new friends i'm excited !!!!

 

_yeeta:_

what if it's actually undercover

fbi agents

 

_chuglug:_

what if it's an assassin

 

_tree:_

what if its secretly trump

 

_dicksuck:_

they,, don't look american, jisung

 

_tree:_

:9

 

:(*

 

_yeeta:_

you managed to mess up a sad

face

 

nice going

 

tree:

:(

 

_thotdestroyer2000:_

what if it's a family of lizards and

they're coming to eat us in our sleep

 

_doold:_

renjun are you okay

 

_yeeta:_

thats core

 

vote

 

vote

 

vore

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi welcome to my first fic uhhh idrk where this is going i don't even have character outlines for all of nct yet so we'll see. 
> 
> this probably won't be an only chat-based fic! expect some juicy awkward yuwin scenes!
> 
> update schedule? idk her. whenever i'm free


	2. let's get this bread

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the first day of school does not go according to plan. at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wanna give a fat thank you to legitrashcan !!!! a whole blessing in my life. go give 'em lots of love thank you.
> 
> let me know if there are any errors, i haven't proofread yet.
> 
> usernames:
> 
> dicksuck - donghyuck  
> yeeta - yuta  
> thotdestroyer2000 - renjun  
> doold - doyoung  
> chuglug - chenle  
> tree - jisung

Yuta blinked sleepily, the sound of rustling cloth coming from his closet. He was promptly hit in the face with a shirt, plastic hanger still attached. “Morning, Taeyong,” he grumbled out, pulling an extra pillow over his head.

“Get your ugly ass out of bed and let me style you to perfection. I ruined my high school fashion career with too much eyeliner and leather. Let me relive my first day of junior year vicariously through you,” came the salty response. Taeyong’s sharp tongue, paired with the hanger currently digging into his upper thigh, provided a pretty good case for Yuta to get the hell up.

After far too long spent locked in the bathroom with Taeyong, Yuta was finally ready to go. His older brother had decided on a simple outfit of tight black jeans and a soft blue button up. A little bit of makeup and a blueberry muffin later, Yuta headed out the door to school.

 

**tyrannosaurus flex**

  


_yeeta:_

yall bicthes ready for ehll???

lets get this bread!

 

_thotdestroyer2000:_

i'm ready to die a slow and

painful death. school hasn't

even started yet and i regret

being born.

 

_doold:_

anyways!!!!!!

 

i baked you guys some bts

cookies!!

 

_dicksuck:_

behind the scenes

 

_tree:_

bend trump's socks

 

_dicksuck:_

why ARE you SO invested in

american politics

 

_doold:_

back to school cookies,,,

 

you all need help.

 

shit the bell rings in 4 minutes

 

RUn

\----------------------------------------

 

Yuta made it to his first class of the year with a meager 2 seconds to spare. He glanced at the already-wrinkled bright yellow schedule paper in his hands. Room 102, Kim Junmyeon. Literature. Fantastic. Starting the day off lit.

 

After Lit, Yuta pushed through two more classes of awkward ice-breaker activities and mispronounced names. APUSH with a Chinese teacher, Zhang Yixing, who had them all wear sheep name tags. How strange. Then, he had Japanese 3 with Namekawa Sensei, who was the only Japanese teacher at the school.

 

During brunch, he headed to his friend group’s usual table near the quad. Their school was large and had a lot of open space, full of grassy hills and benches. As he approached the table, he could see his friends gathering there.

Yuta’s friend group in junior year was the lovechild of a messy relationship between different middle schools and older siblings. There was Doyoung, a senior. Donghyuck, a junior. Renjun a sophomore, and Chenle and Jisung, freshmen. They were all known for being very loud and very gay, as one is in high school.

 

After spending their 15 minute break quickly debriefing the first part of school, they all headed for their various classes. Yuta’s fourth class passed uneventfully, and then it was time for physics.

 

“Hi, everyone! I’m Mr. Seo, and I’ll be your Physics Honors teacher for this year. Feel free to call me Johnny if you like, I’m only a few years older than some of you.”

 

After a couple quick class introduction activities, they got their seating chart for the first unit. Desks were set up in pairs, and all projects and activities would be done with whatever partner you were sitting next to for that unit.

 

Yuta hoped he got a good partner. Last year, in history, he had had a girl who refused to speak to him. It was a rough time. Mr. Seo put the seating chart up on the screen amd told people to find their seats and get to know their partners. After a little bit of searching, Yuta found his name, right next to a “Dong Sicheng”. Chinese kid? Yuta hadn’t heard the name before. Perhaps an exchange student?

 

By the time Yuta had figured out where his seat was, there was somebody sitting in the adjacent desk. He was cute. Light brown, soft hair. A slightly oversized pink sweater and ripped jeans. Yuta wasn’t going to learn anything in this class. Sicheng looked up at him with wide, curious eyes, and shot him a blinding smile. Yuta managed to scrape up some self-dignity and choked out a greeting. “Oh, uh, hi. I’m Yuta.” But you can call me anytime. nO NO NO NO bad Yuta.

 

Sicheng nodded and replied, “Hi, Yuta! I’m Sicheng, but you can call me Winwin or Chengie or anything else you’d like.” A slight accent, Yuta observed. Yuta repeated the name a few times, burning it into his brain. By the time he’d snapped out of it, Mr. Seo had begun speaking again.

 

“Okay guys, class is almost over. We’ll be starting a partner intro project on Thursday. Make sure to get your partner’s number or some form of contact, because you’re going to be working together for the next two months.

 

Yuta’s eyes widened slowly. He was getting Sicheng’s number without even trying. He couldn’t tell if this was a good thing or a bad thing. Knowing Yuta’s texting habits, this could go great, or terribly.

 

Once the bell rung, Yuta had a new contact in his phone and a new boy on his mind.

 

**New text from: dong sicheng.**

hi yutaa

 

i figured i’d text you just to make

sure i had the right number.

 

**_Accept?_ **

|yes|  no

 

_nakamoto yuta:_

Hey b emoji ro

 

_dong sicheng:_

sjsjjsjsjksjskjs yuta why

 

**sicheng has set yuta’s nickname to b emoji oii**

 

**b emoji oii has set sicheng’s nickname to weenween**

 

_b emoji oii:_

weenween, leave me and my

terrible typing habits alone

 

or else!!!! >:(

 

_weenween:_

or else what?

 

_b emoji oii:_

or else

 

uh

 

i’ll

 

uh

 

yes.

 

\----------------------------------------

 

It was lunch break, and that meant Yuta was going to suffer his friends’ bullying for 45 minutes. He was texting Sicheng as he walked up to their table.

 

“Yo, butthead, why are you smiling at your phone? We’re the only people you text and you never smile while talking to us.” Ah, Renjun, truly a master of linguistics.

 

Yuta gave Renjun a loving bap to the head and slid in next to him. “Just my partner in physics. I think he’s new.” Chenle and Jisung weren’t coming to lunch today because of some freshman orientation meeting.

 

Donghyuck looked up from across the table, where he was previously staring at the captain of the JV water polo team, Mark Lee. Mark was a Canadian kid who had come to Korea in 9th grade, both literally and figuratively blowing everyone out of the water. Hyuck had the _phattest_ crush on him after having math together freshman year. Two years later, nobody had done anything about it and they were just in a never ending circle of awkward pining.

 

Yuta glanced over to where Mark was sitting, just in time to see Mark shoot a quick wink in Hyuck’s direction. Hyuck turned bright red and violently focused on Yuta. “EhhehEHehJHEHKJEHhehh new kid eh?”

 

Yuta nodded, taking out the pesto-parmesan sandwich he had packed for lunch. “Yeah, his name’s Sicheng. I don’t know if I’m saying that right.” Renjun peered curiously at Yuta, noticing the slight embarrassment flashing across Yuta’s face. “Oh, so you like him.” Yuta stopped mid-bite, staring at the table. He coughed, dislodging the uncomfort stuck in his throat. “I’ve known him for,” Yuta checked his phone quickly, “20 minutes. I don’t think we can establish like yet.” Renjun leaned forward again, grinning deviously. “Yet.”

 

Yuta, realizing his mistake, turned to Doyoung, who had just arrived at the table. “aHAHAHAAH, Doyo, how was your day?” “Fine,” came the concerned response. “You okay? You sound like a dying goose decided to try and sing ‘All I Want For Christmas is You’ in the original key but had a heart attack halfway through.”

 

Yuta sighed, propping his head up on his hands. He loved his friends, truly. They were just, ah, a little difficult at times. At that, his phone screen lit up, showing a message from Sicheng. Before he could get to it, Donghyuck snatched it off the table. “Oh, a new text from _weenween_ , eh? Y’all already have nicknames, wow.” Renjun crunched particularly hard on a piece of lettuce from his salad. “Damn. Yuta, you move fast. Wouldn’t have pinned you as that kinda dude.” Yuta smacked Renjun’s butt and screeched at the top of his lungs. Here’s to another year of good friends and shit grades.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this is so late it was supposed to be out on sunday but uh things happened :) also i have no idea where this fic is gonna go! we're gonna find out together!


End file.
